


The Secrets We Keep

by Katy0711



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Chuck Lives, Flare Newt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minho Ships It, Multi, Post-The Death Cure, Protective Alby, Protective Minho, Sassy Minho, Superpowers, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katy0711/pseuds/Katy0711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where The Gladers gain abilities and don't know where they come from. They try to find out who gave it to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas slowly woke up. There was a pain in his arm. Teresa and Minho were right next to him looking down on him. "Hey you okay Tom" Teresa asked. She got a simple yes as a response

They were in a grey room. It was dull and all there was is three beds. "Should we explore" Minho said.Thomas and Teresa nodded their head. They lugged the giant door open and went into the dull hallway. 

They walked down the hallway for a while when the beeping of a heart monitor was heard. They looked to see a door open. They looked inside to see someone laying on a table. 

They walked in to see the familiar face of their friend. The one Thomas longed to see but knew he wouldn't. 

Newt. 

He was strapped up to a bunch of medical supplies. Thomas looked so Sad. Minho was the first to take action. He unstrapped everything to the point nothing was on him. Now all they had to do was wake him up. 

They shakes the boy and his eyes slowly came open. Thomas sighed and picked him up. They all started walking around the building to find a way out. 

After a while of walking they found a way out. Once they did they walked outside for a while but once it started to get dark they decided to stop and make camp. Thomas set Newt down. 

As he went to go get wood him, Minho and Teresa went to the same tree and started getting sticks for a fire. But all at once something went wrong. 

Teresa went to pull out a stick but water shot out of her hands instead. Minho tried running over to her but went the speed of light and crashed into another tree. Thomas tripped and when he slammed into the ground he left a hole. 

Teresa,Minho, and Thomas all looked horrified and confused. They talked about it for a little while and decided they wouldn't tell Newt, for the poor boy has gone through enough, unless he got powers too. 

That night Thomas slept next to Newt protectively while Teresa and Minho slept on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Newt was the first to awake the next day. He had a massive headache but was all well since he was with his friends again. Minho started to shift a little. He opened his eyes to see the blonde looking over at him. "You okay" Minho asked worried they had done something to Newt in the medical room. "I'm fine" he replied and smiled a little. 

Teresa and Thomas were soon woken up by Minho. "Hey we should start walking and find somewhere else to stay". Thomas nodded and got up. He looked over at Newt who looked unsure. 

-

Minho,Teresa,Thomas and Newt have been walking for a while when they found a town. Not much to it but they could stay in the little forest it had on the outskirts of it. 

Teresa and Minho sat down to rest. Thomas and Newt were still looking around. It was a nice place but they wouldn't get anywhere without money. How Thomas knew what that word meant was beyond him. 

-

Newt had fallen asleep due to the headache he had. Thomas , Teresa and Minho were sitting down close to him. 

"Should we tell him Tom. I mean we already agreed not to but I don't like keeping him in the dark"

"I don't know Teresa"

"Thomas I believe that she is right"

"Ok fine but we have to do it at the right time"

"Damn right shank"

-

The next day the Gladers were getting a fire ready to be lit so at night they wouldn't have to hassle. Minho approached Thomas and whispered in his ear "I think it's time". Thomas looked at Teresa who nodded. "Ok" he whispered back. 

"Hey Newt We got to tell you something" Thomas said whilst playing with his hands. 

Newt raised an eyebrow and nodded "Ok what is it"

"Well we kinda. Sorta. Have super- Did you just grow taller" Thomas said as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

Newt looked down to see he was floating off the ground. Then he went feet first into the sky getting higher. He frantically tried going back down. Thomas Minho and Teresa looked frightened. 

Thomas tried jumping up to get Newts hand but he was to high. Thomas went to Minho. "Can I throw you up so that you get him." Minho nodded."But how will I land" He said. "I can put a few feet of water. It won't do much but you won't hit the ground hard. 

"Here goes nothing. Throw me up" Thomas grabbed Minho and threw him up to where Newt was drifting away. Now all they had to do is see if their plan would work.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho reached Newt and grabbed him. They came down as Teresa put three feet of water under them. Newt and Minho crashed into the water. Teresa put the water away leaving Minho and a shivering Newt. 

Thomas went over to Newt and sat next to him putting an arm around the shivering boy. "Are you okay" Newt nodded. 

"Would it be a bad time to tell you that we had powers to"

"Yes Tommy. A very bad time" Newt said burying his face in Thomas's neck. 

They all had fallen asleep right after that

-

Newt woke up to Thomas stroking his hair. "Took you long enough" Thomas mumbled. 

Minho and Teresa were up and they were out in the town looking around. 

Newt smiled "At least I dint snore in my sleep Tommy "

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

Thomas glared at the smirking Newt. "I was meaning to ask. What bloody powers do you guys have" 

"Uhh I have super strength. Minho has Super speed. Teresa seems to have what looks like Hydro kineses"

"Could tell. The bloody water was freezing"

-

Newt and Thomas had gone into the town. "So are you saying I could fly"

"Yep seems like it'

"Huh"

Thomas grabbed Newts hand. He then lead him to where he spotted Minho and Teresa. "Oh look at the ones who finally decided to shucking come"

"Hey it's not my fault I'm not a bloody runner who woke up early all the time"

Minho smiled. Teresa and Thomas were laughing. 

-

They had found out that it would be best to go to High school. It would teach them things and... Well...They really needed it. 

It was the day they would head off towards there. 

This is going to be an interesting day


End file.
